Unfinished Love
by nonac
Summary: UPDATED! Set after Dino Rangers, Kim and Tommy over? I don't think so...Obviously a TommyKimberly fic. Please R & R
1. What!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, Saban and Fox do, but if I do own them, I'll make sure they get better treatment.

Author's note: This is my first attempt on Power Rangers fanfic, and I really hope you guys can enjoy it. I'm really disgusted by how Saban treated most of the rangers actors and actresses, and I really hate it when Kimberly wrote Tommy that letter, I think they are meant to be together. Ok, I've been ranting too much, please read and review, thanks!

Unfinished Love

Everyone was happily dancing to the beat of Kira's song. 'Man, she is a talented singer.' Tommy thought. Then Kira's song ended and the other band took the stage, they were playing soft, slow music. The mood changes to romantic as the guys started dancing with their dates. Tommy went over to the bar and grabbed a seat, soon Trent joined him.

Kira stood near the punch table alone, clearly waiting for 'someone' to make his moves. Tommy nudged Trent and nodded his head towards Kira's direction. Trent just blushed and looked down.

"You're not gonna ask her to dance?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know how to," Trent replied.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "well, say, Kira, do you wanna dance?"

"I mean I know what to say, I'm just..just.." Trent trail off.

"Just doesn't know how to ask," Tommy finished it for him.

Trent nodded, "Yea, I'm afraid she'll say no,"

Tommy chuckled, "Well, counting the number of times she looked over here, I don't

think she'll say no,"

Trent's face lit up, "Really?"

"Positive," Tommy said.

Trent's smile widened, and then suddenly it disappeared, like someone wipe it off his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I, well, I'm scare, I'm scare that it won't work out, and she does not feel the way that I do and-"

Trent is cut off by Tommy, "There's always an and,"

"What?"

"You will always come up with a reason why you won't ask her out, and that's a symptom of being in love,"

"That's kinda deep, not sure if I can follow,"

Tommy chuckled again, "Well, it's kind of like a self defense,"

"Self-defense?"

"Yea, because you don't know if she feel the same way as you do, as she is all you can think about, all you see, and all you dream of during the night. Every moves of her will make you go into meltdown mode. The first thought on your mind when you wake up will be her, and the last thought when you're going to sleep will be her too, she's like everywhere to you. No matter how bad your day is seeing her just makes your day. And the thought of her will automatically brings a smile to your face,"

"Like the one on your face now?" Trent laughed

Tommy smiled, "Yea, and when that happen, you know you fell hard for this girl, and if that's the case, don't let go any opportunities to get her, to show her you really love her,"

Trent smiled, this time with more confidence, "I got it, thanks Dr O"

"No problem, go then,"

Trent started towards Kira's direction but stopped and turned back, "That's a personal experience huh?"

"Huh?" Tommy was confused at Trent's question.

"What you said, it's your own experience isn't it?"

Tommy nodded.

"Did you get her?"

Tommy smiled, "Yes, yes I did,"

Trent heard the strong focus tone on the did word and the sadness in his eyes, but before he could ask, Tommy told him to go ask Kira before the song is over and he went over to Kira.

A few seconds later, Tommy sees Trent leading Kira out to the dance floor, and the 2 of them looked so happy, their smiles almost reaching their ears. As he watched them, he thought of her. He remembered the first time he asked her to the dance, god, he is so damm nervous. He spent hours at home making sure he looked good, and therefore he is almost late to pick her up. That night was wonderful. Seeing her in that cute pink gown, he will never forget that, he thought they were gonna be forever, but he was wrong.

"No dates?" A voice startled him as he turned around, seeing Haley stood there.

"Apparently," Tommy replied.

"Well, same goes for me," Haley said, sitting down next to Tommy.

"Cheers for the dateless," Tommy joked, holding up his drink for a toast.

Haley just looked at him, with that look, that look that says spill it Tommy Oliver.

Tommy ignored her and downed his drink.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Haley asked in concern.

"Nothing,"

"Tommy Oliver, don't nothing me, I know something is bothering you,"

Tommy remained silent and continued his drink.

Haley took his drink away and stared at him. Tommy ignored her and ordered a new one, and Haley took it away again. They stay there glaring at each other before Tommy rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed for the door.

Tommy keep walking, till he came to the gate, he is aware that Haley is following him. He stopped and turned around. He turned around so abruptly that Haley got a startled.

"I don't get it! I thought we were meant to be forever, that's what she make me feel! But no, only a few, a few months! And she ditch me for, for a random guy!" And she just ditch me in a letter! What is that? I don't deserve enough credit for her to tell me that in my face? Why! Why she did that! Why?" Tommy shouted.

Haley walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why didn't you ask her then?"

Tommy looked up, suddenly at loss what to say, why didn't he ask her then, why he just let her go? But he is not gonna admit his mistake to Haley, "Because obviously she told me everything I need to know in the letter, there's this guy, she like him enough to ditch me for,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I have the letter,"

"I don't mean that, I mean are you sure that's the reason you didn't ask her,"

Tommy hesitated, "Yes,"

Haley didn't reply, just stood there staring at him with that look again.

Tommy sighed, "No,"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I was scare, and I don't think I can bear breaking down in front of her," Tommy admitted.

"Tommy,"

Tommy cut in, "Well, that's the past, I made a choice not to ask, and well, I'll leave with my choice, I gotta go,"

Haley could sense that he is hiding his pain, "If you want company-"

Tommy waved his hands, "I'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Just want to be alone," with that, he started walking to his jeep.

Haley stood there, watching him fade away in the shadows of the night. "He okay?" Kira asked. Haley turned around to see the gang there, Ethan walked up, he seems pretty, well you know,"

"Depress? What, too emotion for your computer brains to understand?" Connor teased.

"Connor, back off," Kira chided, and Connor put his hands up to show that he's joking.

"It's about a girl huh?" Trent asked.

"What girl?" Connor asked.

"A girl that took his heart away, till now," Haley said

"And broke it," Trent concluded.

The other three rangers looked at him as if he grew another head.

"What?"

"How you know?"

"Well, from the talk he gave me, and don't even think of asking what talk he gave me, because my lips are sealed about that,"

The other 3 sighed dramatically.

"Let's go in," Haley said.

"What? Why not keep him company?" Connor asked.

"He wants to be alone, let's respect that," Haley said and everyone nodded and went back in.

Tommy is driving his jeep, clearly still couldn't get her off his mind, and that angers him, she ditch him, moves on to other guy, why can't he do the same? He is so engrossed in his thought he never noticed a kid picking up his ball in the middle of the road, he hit the brake pedal as hard as he could, but it seems like not enough to stop the car in time, just when the car was about to hit the kid, someone flipped from the right side of the road and grabbed the kid to safety.

Tommy stopped his car and ran over to the kid, "Are you okay? I'm sorry," "I think he's fine," the stranger replied. "Yea, thanks to you, that's an awesome move," "I did gymnastic…." The stranger turned around and trailed off. Tommy looked as shocked as the stranger.

Finally he managed a word, or rather a name, "Kimberly,"


	2. More What!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, except my imagination of the plot.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, you guys keep asking if the kid is hers, well, you get your answer in this chapter. And also what is she doing in Reefside, well read on. I'm trying to write a different TK fic. I mean I read most of the TK fic on and the reason that she wrote the letter is about the same, she is pregnant, she made a grave mistake, or raped(this is a weird idea, wonder who started it) I wanna make mine different, so be assured, mine is definitely not about she's pregnant, made a grave mistake a raped. It's very different and I'm gonna make it touching, not fluffy only. Please keep reading and thanks for your review, its well appreciated.

----------------------------------------

Unfinished Love Chapter 2

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes, maybe it's all the alcohol that makes up this hallucinations, it must be, because it's just too good to be true. His mind went into spinning mode, is this Kim? It sure looks like her, but wait, what will she be doing here? All the questions started debating in his mind. Finally the girl confirmed his fear, "Tommy?" she said it barely above a whisper. Tommy almost fainted, and they just stood there staring at each other before a voice called out, interrupting them.

"Jones, are you alright?" A woman called out in worry, and the little boy ran towards her.

"I'm fine Mummy, that nice lady saved me," the little boy pointed to Kim.

Kimberly uneasily broke her eye contact with Tommy and walked over to the woman. Tommy could hear the woman thanking Kim profusely, he knows he should go over and apologize, but his mind is now in a mess, so he just stood there, staring at her.

After a few moments, the woman and the boy left. Kim turned and saw Tommy still there. She gave him a smile and turned to leave too.

"So you're just gonna leave like this again?" Tommy called out, his tone full of sarcasm, and hurt.

Kim turned around, "What?"

Tommy looked into her eyes and slowly walked towards her, closing the space between them, "Oh, you know, like that letter, remember?" Tommy said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Kim refused to look at his eyes, instead, she focus on the floor, "It's long ago-"

"Long ago? So now you don't even remember the letter!" Tommy cut in.

"You moved on, I moved on, please Tommy, I don't wanna do this," Kim pleaded.

Tommy just stared at her, she can hear his breathing, he's fuming, she thought he would hollered at her but instead, Tommy took a deep breath, and say in a low deep harsh voice, "I'm sorry you have to see me again," with that he got in his jeep and drove away, leaving Kimberly standing alone on the road.

----------------------------------------

Aisha is enjoying the TV in the apartment she shared with Kimberly when the doorbell rang; she got up and went to get it, "Kim? I thought you have the key?"

Kimberly looked distracted, "I forget,"

Aisha raised her eyebrow, "Forget that you have the key or forget to bring,"

Kimberly did not answer but shrugged to her room and collapsed on her bed. She thought of how Tommy looked at her, the tone he used, and tears just comes flowing down, his words stung, it shattered her heart.

Aisha looked horrified to see her cry, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"He hates me," Kim managed.

"You saw him?" Aisha asked. Kim nodded.

Reaching for a tissue, "What's he's doing in Reefside?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know, all I know is that he hates me, and what can I do?I did write that letter."

Aisha hold Kim, "You did what you think is right,"

"You think so?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter what I think, it's what you think,"

"I….I don't know,"

"Ask your heart,"

Kim wiped away her tears, "I think I did the right thing,"

"Then that's all it matters," Aisha said.

----------------------------------------

Reefside High

Tommy is walking through the corridor of the school, when he met the former rangers, hanging out near the stairs, he walked over to them.

"Hey! Here comes the O man!" Conner greeted, while everyone looked at him with a 'you are lame' look.

"Don't ever call me that again," Tommy said.

"Guess I'll stick to Dr.O then,"

"It's better than O man,"

"So Dr. O, how-" Conner was interrupted by Kira who gave him a deadly stare, "How is the classes?"

Conner looked clueless, "Wha-"

"Conner, let the man talk," Ethan cut in too.

Tommy looked as clueless as Conner, "Er, it hasn't even start, how am I suppose to know?"

As if on cue, the bell rang. The four teens gathered up their bags and books, "So we'll see you later Dr. O," Trent said.

Tommy nodded and started towards his class when Principal Randall called out to him. He turned and almost fainted again. Behind Randall is KIM! Kim has the same reaction, and they just stand there, shocked.

"Dr Oliver, I would like you to meet Ms Kimberly Hart," Randall introduced, and gave Tommy a nudge when neither of them moved.

Tommy snapped out of reverie and hold out his hand, "Nice to meet you,"

Kim still had the shocked look on her face, and she took Tommy's hand and shook it, without saying anything, then she reluctantly pulled her hand back.

"Ms Hart is our new Gymnast Teacher." Randall continued with her introductions.

Tommy eyes widened in more shocked. Randall was about to continue when her beeper went off, "Oh, I forgot I have a meeting with a student's parents, Dr Oliver, could you show Ms Hart where class 3B is, thanks." It's not a question, it's an order. Tommy was about to protest but Randall already started walking down the hall.

The 2 ex-lovers just stood there both looking at the floor both in thoughts. 'Miss? That means that she's not married, what happen to that guy?' Tommy thought. 'This is getting from bad to worst, he's working here too! Oh my god!' Kim thought.

Tommy looked up, "Class 3b huh, let's gets going before you're late for your first class,"

Kim just nodded and followed Tommy as he leads the way. They walked in silence; both didn't know what to say.

They stopped in front of a door, with a board saying 'Class 3b'.

Kim whispered a thanks and was about to open the door when Tommy placed his hands above hers on the door knob, "Wait," Tommy took a deep breath, "I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I said things I shouldn't have, I'm just in a spur of anger, I'm sorry," Tommy apologized.

"It's ok," Kim said, and was about to open the door when Tommy stopped her again, "We should talk,"

"About what,"

"Us,"

"Tommy…"

"Please Kim,"

"I don't think…"

"At least let me buy you lunch or dinner as an apology of my behavior yesterday,"

"I already said its ok,"

"You wouldn't even let your friend buy you a lunch?"

Kim seems hesitant, "Alright,"

Tommy smiled like an eight years old kid who just got his favorite toy, "I'll wait for you after school, bye!"

Kim watched as he practically danced to his class, a small smile crept up on her face, but at the same time, she was worry, is she doing the right thing? She took a deep breathe and open the class door.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Next up, they are gonna talk! I mean, er, talk as in sit down and talk it over. The review button is just there, yea, below left comeon, click it and review. Thanks! ;p


	3. We need to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, except my imagination of the plot.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm real sorry about the late update. School just started again and there is so many things to do. But, I made it up by writing a extra long chapter. ;p and also to make up for not replying to review, I'm sorry, but time is just not enough for me. But no worries, I did read the reviews, thanks for reviewing! Added other couples as suggested but I have to say beforehand, the main coupling here is TK. Don't ask me who Kira will choose, cuz I have no idea either, maybe you can suggest it in the review. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Kimberly dreaded the moment as the school bell rang shrilly, signifying the end of school. After the students had cleared out, Kimberly took her time in packing her stuff and was thinking about what she should do about her appointment with Tommy. Should she bail out now? She felt utterly perplexed as she pondered on her final decision.

Just then, the sound of Tommy's voice coming out of nowhere startled her.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

At Kimberly's embarrassed look, Tommy realized what he had just said and started to panic. "I mean Kim, err, sorry, I'm just…used to it."

Kim beamed back. "It's ok, really. I'm alright."

Tommy let out a huge sigh of relief. "So, we ready to go?"

As Kim tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she asked Tommy, "Where we going?"

"The best café ever in Reefside" Tommy replied with a grin as a puzzled look emerged onto Kim's face.

Haylie's cybercafé

"Haylie's cybercafé?"

"The best café!" Tommy exclaimed.

"And the reason being?" Kimberly asked warily.

"They have the best bands playing here, not to mention their coffee, and also the layout and design. They're comfy, and the boss here is a great person too. Man, is this the perfect place or what?"

Kimberly chuckled.

"What?" Tommy looked bemused.

"If I didn't know you better, I might have thought that you were salesman, a good one in fact."

"That's one career I never thought of." Tommy said as he led Kim to a vacant table.

Kim sat down. "Why?"

"It's too fast paced and chaotic!" Tommy replied as Trent walked over with his order pad.

"I see you've finally brought a date, Dr O." Trent teased.

Tommy panicked, like a child caught in a lie, "It's nothing like that!" he mumbled, quickly glancing over to Kim, to make sure that she wasn't noticing his embarrassed expression.

Kim's smile calmed his nerves, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "The usual for me and an iced tea for the lady."

Trent looked over at Kim who nodded her head before writing it down onto his pad and walking off in the direction of the counter, however, not before Tommy called out, "And I'm not so dateless!" Trent smirked and replied over his back, "Yeah yeah!"

The two kept momentarily silent until Trent brought the drinks around and left them alone. Tommy took a deep breath before asking, "How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Couldn't be the same."

"How long have you been living in Reef side?"

"A year."

"Oh."

Once again, silence fell for several moments, until Tommy suddenly broke it. "Kim, we need to talk." His tone sounded dead serious.

"Aren't we doing that right now?" Kim replied and grinned.

Tommy looked stumped, and he felt like a total idiot. Composing himself with a few deep breaths, he added "Err, yeah, what I meant was about us."

Kim sighed. "Tommy, I already said ---"

"Why?" Tommy blurted.

"Huh?"

"I want to know why, Kim."

"The why has already been answered long ago, Tommy."

"Then, where is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you left me for."

"It didn't work out."

"That's all?"

"What do you think then?"

"Kim, this is absurd,"

"What is?"

"You dumped me for a guy and now you tell me it didn't work out?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kim retorted.

They glared at each other before Tommy stood up and spoke in a soft and hurt tone, "I thought you were done hurting me. Guess I was wrong after all,"

With that, he exited the café, leaving Kim there clutching her glass of iced tea in stunned silence. His last words pierced through her heart as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"That went well," Ethan muttered, sitting at the sofa near the entrance with Kira and Conner.

"Never see Dr O in this way before, he's really hurt isn't he?" Conner asked.

"She really means a lot to him," Kira said, reaching for a popcorn in the bowl, but unwittingly, her hands knocked into Conner's as he was also reaching for a popcorn.

Embarrassed, Kira withdrew her hand immediately, "You can have it,"

"It's ok, you can have it,"

"You reached for it first, you can have it,"

"You're a girl, I should let you have it,"

Rolling his eyes in disdain, Ethan exclaimed out loud, "Oh for God's sake, there's a whole bowl of it!"

Conner glanced at Ethan before apologizing, "Sorry, Kira,"

"It's ok…" Kira replied.

After a few seconds, "So you want some popcorn?" Connor asked.

"Nah, I'm fine, you can have it,"

"Never mind, you can have it,"

Ethan let out, "For God's sake, get a room you two!"

They both looked embarrassed. Kira got up, "You can have it, I need to go anyway, meeting Trent at the mall later on,"

"Trent still here," Ethan pointed out.

"Ya, but I'm going to drop by a friend house first," Kira explained.

After she left, Conner smacked Ethan across his head.

"Ouch! What's that for!" Ethan scowled.

"Get a room! Ring any bell!" Conner bellowed.

Ethan chuckled, "Dude, What's wrong with you two man? You both are acting strangely,"

Conner pretends to look casual, "What you mean?"

"The way you two looked at each other, or act when around each other, something's fishy,"

"No idea what you talking about," Conner denied.

"Oh come on bro! I'm not that dumb, there's definitely something going on between you two,"

At Conner's silence, Ethan continue probing, "You did something to piss her off?"

"No,"

"Then what-"

"I kissed her," Conner blurted out. "Or rather WE kissed, or to be specific, we-"

"Don't wanna know!" Ethan cut in.

Conner rolled his eyes, "You're the one that keep probing!"

"How do I know you kiss her!"

"It wasn't just me! It…it was mutual!"

"What!" Ethan looked flabbergasted. "How?"

Conner sighed, I don't know, I mean I was walking her home after the homework revision, when she suddenly trip and I catch her, and I accidentally, I swear, it was and accident! I kissed her,"

"So it was just an accident," when Conner didn't confirmed, "…or not?"

Conner looked uncomfortable, "Well, I don't know what got into me, but I continued kissing her, and she kissed back! And the next thing I knew, we were making out. Then…"

"Then?" Ethan prompted.

"Then she broke off and say sorry before running off," Conner ends.

Ethan looked stunned, "And I'm sensing it's more than the kiss that's bothering you,"

"After I kissed her, I realize I have feelings for her," Conner confessed.

Ethan slapped his hand on his forehead, "I need painkillers,"

"Me too,"

"What about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does she feels?"

"I didn't have the chance to find out do I?"

"Guess you didn't dude." After a pause, "What about Trent? He really loved her!"

"I know! Why do you think I need painkillers for?"

The both of them sat there with their arms crossed, frowning.

"So the painkiller is for when Trent beat you up or for your worries of how to tell Kira?" Ethan asked, earning a glare and a smack from Conner.

Tommy is sitting on the front of his porch. He was suppose to continue to clear up his secret ex-rangers' lab today but after that meeting with Kim, he just couldn't concentrate. Now he has time to sit down and think, he feels that there is something wrong with Kim. She seems cold, deliberately cold. It's like she wants him to be angry with her, or push her away. And thanks to his temper, she succeeded. "Dammit!"

"I hope you're not cursing me,"

Tommy looked up, "No Haylie, I'm cursing dumb Tommy,"

Haylie laughed, "And why is that so,"

"Let my temper got in the way again,"

"Well, I see that you learnt your mistake already, so I will be please to tell you this information,"

"What information?" Tommy asked warily.

"Kimberly is living with one of her friend name Aisha,"

Tommy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Haylie, "How did you know that?"

Taking a seat next to Tommy, "I chat with her after you left,"

"Haylie…"Tommy started warningly.

"No, I didn't tell her anything about you, I merely chat with her,"

"And you managed to get information on where she lived?"

"You could have too, if you control your temper,"

Tommy fell silent.

Haylie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Go talk to her, NICELY,"

Tommy nodded, "Going now, thanks Haylie,"

Haylie smiled, "It's the least I can do since you recommend my café that well,"

Tommy chuckled, "Merely stating the facts,"

He stood outside the door for about five mins now, still trying to compose himself well first. He had called Aisha and talked to her. He got the address and the whole night to talk to Kim as Aisha told him she is gonna catch some movies, and if she have to catch all the movies for them to talk it out all, she will.

Finally mustered up all his courage, he pressed the bell, and wasn't surprise when Kim answered the door. Kimberly is wearing a pink pajamas.

"Pink after all this while?"

"I don't think you came here to talk about my clothing color,"

There it is again, trying to get him mad, off topic. Not falling for that again, he tells himself. "Sorry, let's start over again. Hi, brought you flowers, sorry about earlier, again,"

Kim chuckled and softened, "Me too, thanks. Oh, come on in,"

"You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine,"

Kimberly settled onto the sofa next to the one Tommy is on.

Before Tommy starts to talk, Kim said, "Don't begin with we need to talk,"

"Not intending to. And that's not the reason I'm here,"

"Then why are you here?" Kim asked.

"I need to talk,"

Before Kim could say anything this time, Tommy held up his hand, "Please let me finish."

Tommy took a deep breath, "When I first met you, I fell in love with you. You're like an angel to me. Then we had great times together. When I'm with you, I feel that anything is possible. You are my strength. I never felt this way before, you; you make me feel, special. And when I say I love you, I meant it, both heart and soul. I felt blessed. Then you told me you met the other guy, and you're breaking up with me, over a letter,"

Tommy took another deep breath before continuing, "I felt devastated, and my whole world came crashing down. I always wanted to ask why, but I do not have the strength to hear you tell me why you the other guy over me. I'm not fine, this past 9 to 10 years, there's never a day I never thought of you nor got over you. I know you may think it's nothing to you but you're still the only person I loved till now."

Kimberly was closed to tears, "Tommy, I can't-"

"I'm not asking for your love when I said that, I just want you to know my feelings. So stop hurting me, please," Tommy pleaded.

Kimberly swallowed her tears, "The only way not to hurt you is not to love you,"

Tommy blinked, "What?"

----------------------------------------

A/N: Special thanks to Alex, my good editor. And oh yea, PLEASE please review! That's' the only way I know what you think about it or any suggestions. Thanks!


	4. Truth & Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, except my imagination of the plot.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: Here's another chapter, with a real unexpected end, please read and review, let me know what you think.

----------------------------------------

"What?" Tommy repeated.

"You heard what I say,"

"I know, I just don't understand what do you mean?"

"It means—I can't love you,"

Tommy was stunned, yet a little confused, "You mean don't?"

"Can't or don't, what's the different?" Kimberly says, looking everywhere but him.

"It's a big different," Tommy argued.

"Tommy, I don't want to have an argument with you again, I'm tired of it,"

Tommy took a big breath and mastered the dignity and courage he has left, he walked up to her and held up her hands, "Then answer me this, do you love me?"

"No," Kimberly said in a hurry.

"You're lying,"

"I'm not,"

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that," Tommy challenged.

After a moment of hesitation, Kimberly looked Tommy in the eyes, "No,"

Tommy's face fell, "That, I—I gotta go," And he left in a hurry.

After he closed the door, Kimberly stood there, tears forming in her eyes, "Yes, I do, I do Tommy,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylie's cybercafé

Ethan, Conner and Kira were all chilling at the café when Trent came up, "Anyone of you sees Dr. O?" The trio shook their head.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ethan asked, sipping his drink.

"Passing some stuff to him for my dad,"

"I think he's at home, cleaning up the mess I think," Conner pointed out.

"Thanks, I'll head there, see you guys later," giving Kira a kiss on the cheek, which made both Kira and Conner uncomfortable.

Ethan grabbed his stuff, "Wait up! I'll go with you. I need to pass him this cd we found here the other night, about the –" Ethan looked around then lower his voice, "—the rangers stuff,"

Before heading out, Ethan patted Conner on the shoulder, and whispered, "Talk it out,"

After the two were gone, silence filled the table.

Kira started packing up her stuff.

"Where you're going?" Conner asked.

"Figures I go home to study,"

"To avoid me?"

Kira stopped packing, "What?"

"You've been avoiding me, we need to talk,"

"Firstly, I'm not avoiding you, and secondly, we talk everyday," Kira zipped up her backpack, ready to leave when Conner grabbed her hand, "Don't play dumb Kira, you've been acting weird ever since we….we….well you know, kiss—"

"That was an accident,"

"An accident that you kissed back?" Conner blurted out.

"I'm sorry if I give you any wrong signal, but there was nothing else in that kiss,"

"Sure doesn't feel that way,"

"I know my own feelings," Kira snapped.

Conner stepped up, closing the distance between them, "Do you?"

Before Kira could answer, Conner crushed his lips on hers. Kira gave in for a little while before realizing someone is looking. She broke away from the kiss and saw Trent standing there with Ethan standing behind with his worried look.

"Trent, I—" Kira started, but Trent just stride past her and went straight for Conner, giving him a strong punch. The impact of the punch throws Conner off the ground.

"Trent!" Kira chided, before going over to check up on Conner. Trent threw up his hands in anger and left.

Ethan came over, "I think you better check out the white guy before he turns evil again,"

Kira glared at him, "This is not funny,"

"Sorry, go, I'll take care of Conner," Ethan assured and Kira took off after Trent.

She found him a few blocks from the café, "Trent, stop, please," But Trent keeps walking, ignoring her. After several pleas, she threw herself in front of him, blocking his path, forcing him to stop.

"Trent, I—" Kira started before Trent cut her off.

"Kira, nothing you say will make me feel better; instead, I think it will make me feel worse, just let me go," Trent said in a resigned tone.

"How can I let you go? You're acting like I don't love you!" Kira bellowed.

"Do you!" Trent asked, staring straight into her eyes, daring her to lie.

"Yes I do!"

Trent shook his head and laugh, "Then why? Why do you hurt the one you love?"

Kira was stumped, "I don't mean—"

"That's not answering the question,"

Kira was speechless.

"Then do you love him?"

"I don't know,"

Trent let out a mocking laugh, "That means you do,"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Trent looked at her and said in a hurt tone, "But you did," and turning to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was walking home when she saw a familiar jeep in front of her apartment. Tommy. God, not again! She thought to herself, thinking of turning back but Tommy already saw her.

"Kim!" Tommy called out.

Kim dreaded as she turned around to acknowledge him, "Hey,"

Tommy walked over, "I figured out something,"

"Really? Erm, about what?"

"About what you said,"

Tommy held up a hand as he sees that Kimberly was about to reply, "I realized one thing, you're saying those words on purpose to hurt me, to push me away,"

Tommy saw Kim looked down and knew he got to her, "You're hiding something from me,"

At Kimberly's silence, Tommy urged, "What is it? Tell me Kim,"

"I don't know if I can tell you Tommy,"

Placing his hands on her shoulder, "You can tell me anything beautiful,"

Looking at his brown eyes, "Tommy—I have leukemia,"

Tommy stood there with his mouth agape.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Bottom left, the button is at bottom left, please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Face it or run away?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, except my imagination of the plot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, here's another chapter, hope you guys will like it, please R&R, thanks!

psav2005 :Poor Kim, I hate that she's sick, but great jon with the cliff-hanger, keep up the good work

(Thanks, will try to keep it up)

pink-till-the-EnD: NOO not cancer WHY

(I'm sorry, but keep reading, who knows what might happen ;p)

GinaStar: Good! Can't wait for the next chapter!

(Thanks, don't miss this one then)

Ghostofthewaterflame : dang...wasn't expecting that! Very good chapter, I liked it.

(Glad that you liked it!)

hansongirl14: Update soon! I loved this chapter!!

(Hope that you'll love this chapter too)

Lavonne Adams: update soon..I hope they still can be together as it per says in  
ur summary!!

(Forever and ever, TK)

TomKimluver: Aww, Kim has leukemia? Poor Tommy...how is he gonna take it? Please update soon!

(Let's see how he's gonna take it)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy just stood there mouth agape. This was definitely not what he expected to hear. He thought she will say that she no longer feel for him or her heart is already given to another guy but definitely not this, leukemia?! Thats…..thats too, unexpected. He does not know what to say.

Kimberly waited for his response, any response will be fine, but he just stood there, it is too much for her to bear, she looked down and whispered 'sorry' before running up to her apartment.

Tommy is still standing in the middle of the road, thank god there is not much car late this night. He just can't accept the fact that Kimberly has leukemia, how could he be so dumb? Look at how thin she is, it's kind of obvious, and she always seems weak when they are having an argument. Oh god, oblivious Tommy, that's what the gang used to call him, and they are right.

He turned to his jeep, "I can't believe this," he muttered. The woman he always loved is suffering yet all he did was argued with her. The thought of her suffering hurt his heart, then he stopped abruptly, another thought came to his mind and his eyes widened in fear, she is gonna die. No! I will not allow it, there must be a way! He got on his jeep and sped off, as Kimberly watched from her apartment window, her worst fear is has became true, Tommy left her for good.

* * *

The next few days isn't going so well for everyone. Tommy was always nowhere in sight. Things are still pretty tensed up between Trent, Kira and Conner. Kira was the only one from the gang at the cyber café. Actually she is there to look for Trent, but Haylie say he did not report in for work. Just then Conner walked in and immediately noticed Kira.

Walking over to her, "Hey, haven't really see you in a while,"

Raising an eyebrow, "We are in the same class, Conner,"

"Oh, wasn't what I meant, what I mean is that you're always gone after the class,"

"Do you want me to sleepover in the school?" giving him the brushing off attitude.

Conner tried again, "What I meant is you're avoiding me,"

Kira turned around to face him, "What, after what you did, you expect me to just 'hang out' with you?"

Conner let out a huge sigh, "Look, I'm sorry, I need to know—"

"Oh, so you just kiss first and think later?" Kira snapped.

"Look! I need to know if you feel something for me," Conner explained.

"Yes, and forcing a kiss is a good way of finding out," Kira said with anger and sarcasm.

"What else do you want me to do?"

"ASK!"

"Well I…."

"That's you're problem Conner, you don't think before you act,"

Conner look hurt, "Is that what you think,"

Kira ignored him.

"Don't brush me off, you say ask, well, I'm asking now, do you feel anything for me?" Conner waiting patiently for her reply, but Kira just continued to ignore him. Getting no response from her, he left in frustration.

"Was that necessary?" a voice said. Kira turned around and saw Haylie.

Kira just buried her face in her hands.

Haylie walked over to her and rest her hand on her shoulder, "It's not fair that you're lashing out your anger at him when he is trying to tell you something,"

"I know, but I can't help it, I'm so vexed now!"

"Have you made a choice?"

Looking up, Kira said, "I….I can't"

"Why?"

"I always hate choices, and this time, I really did not know how to choose,"

"Follow your heart,"

Kira smiled, "You know, you're good at advises, regarding which area of it,"

Haylie smiled back, "Thanks, but I gotta go though,"

"Where?"

"Tommy's place, he's like vanished into the air, I better go check on him,"

"I'll go with you," Kira suggested.

"I was about to ask you to help me look after the café,"

Just then Ethan walked in, "Hey people, what's up?"

"There, problem solved," Kira said.

* * *

**Tommy's house**

Haylie and Kira arrived at Tommy's house to find it in a mess. They try knocking but no one answer, using the secret lab entrance; they made it in to Tommy's house. The house is in a total mess, books were all lying around. They found Tommy sleeping on the chair with a book in his hand.

"Dr O?"

Haylie shook him gently, "Tommy, wake up,"

Tommy stirred, before opening his eyes and jumped in shock, "How did you get in here?"

"Lab entrance," Kira explained, "And what's with all this books? They are all medical stuff. Are you planning on a PH.D on Medical?"

"No, and don't touch my stuff," Tommy said, before going to the toilet to wash up.

When he came back, he saw the 2 ladies touching his books.

"Hey! Don't mess it up!"

Kira chuckled, "It's already a mess when we're here,"

Haylie picked up a book from the floor, it says, All about Cancers "Tommy, you have cancer?"

Kira eyes widened.

Snatching the book from Haylie, Tommy said, "No, and please leave, I'm busy,"

"No way Tommy Oliver, what is going on?" and before he can say anything, Haylie continued, "You can tell me now or I can find out on my own, and I swear it's not in a good way," Haylie's tone means no nonsense.

Tommy sighed and slumped onto the sofa, "Kim,"

"She alright?" Kira asked in concern.

Tommy shook his head, "No, she…..she has leukemia," Saying that just make his heart ache.

The two ladies was shocked.

"Oh my god, Tommy, is it real? Did you actually confirm with her, who told you this?" Haylie asked.

"Yes it's true and she IS the one who told me that,"

"What?!" Kira said in disbelieve.

"I've been reading through books to see if there's a way to cure it,"

"What about her?" Haylie asked.

"What her?"

"Have you talked to her?"

"Well yeah, that's how I know she has leukemia,"

"No, I mean after that,"

"I was pretty much shock and she left and then I left,"

"So you have not seen her nor talk to her since then?"

"No,"

Haylie smacked him on the head.

Rubbing his head, "Ouh! What's that for?"

"You left her there and never talk to her again,"

"Ya, I was looking for help, any ways to help her,"

Haylie crossed her arms, "But does she know that?"

Finally getting what Haylie meant, he muttered, "Oh shit," before grabbing the car keys and rushed out.

Haylie just shook her head and went about helping him clean up the place. After snapping out of shock, Kira wnt to help Haylie with the cleaning.

* * *

Tommy stood impatiently outside Kim's apartment, he already rang the bell lots of times, but no one seems to answer. He feel like kicking himself on the head, Kim must have thought he wants nothing to do with her after he learnt that she has leukemia. Getting real impatient, he practically bang on the door.

"God, you're gonna break down my—" Aisha opened the door and looked a bit surprise to find Tommy stood there, "—door"

"Hey Aisha, is Kim in?" Tommy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sure, she's in her room, and cute hair,"

Tommy unconsciously touched his hair, "Thanks, can I see her?"

Stepping aside, "The second room from the kitchen,"

Giving her another thankful smile, he went in, easily finding the room; he knocked on the door and heard a weak 'come in' voice.

Opening the door, his heart immediately shattered to pieces, Kim looked so ill in bed.

"Tommy?!" Kim shrieked in surprise.

"Yea beautiful, no, don't get up," he said, rushing to her side to settle her down.

"What are you doing here?"

"To apologize,"

Seeing Kim's blank look, he continued, "After you told me that, I'm just too shock to say anything, everything is like shouting in my mind, saying it's impossible, and I went off, trying to look for ways to help you, and then I realize one thing, you may thought that I left you for good,"

"Tommy…."

"I will not leave you, ever," Tommy said earnestly.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "Tommy,….I don't know that to say,"

Holding her hands, "You don't have to say anything, jut rest, I'll go and look for ways to help you,"

"No!" Kim grabbed his hand before he can go, "Could you…hold me?"

Tommy smiled gently and came to her, and wrapped her in his arms. She put her head down on his chest.

"There never was another guy isn't it?"

Without moving her head away, "No,"

No more words, everything had been answered in silence; there was never another guy, just this illness she's been fighting. They stayed in each other arm before both dozing away.

* * *

A/N: I just wanna have a sweet ending for this chapter, again please review, let me know how you feel about it. I haven't much thought of whether should Kira should be with Trent or Conner. Give me some suggestions and thanks for reading. 


End file.
